Nail Art
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Stars are on her fingernails as Franke quietly fears the end of the world. Kitty/Franke


At any moment, the world might end. Given unknown probabilities, they had no idea when their world would irrevocably change. If Elka was around, she could reveal the future with her foresight, which they would acquiesce. Yet, Elka chose to frolic with Nils one last time before the world came to an end.

Though, Kitty and Franke could not entirely blame Elka. As they sat in their cabin inspecting their nails, they thought Elka almost had the right idea. They criticized her privately for choosing to remain with a pig like Nils, but with the world ending, they decided to leave Elka to secretive joys with a boy who used her.

Franke blew gently on her wet nails, marveling over the fuschia color Kitty had brought specifically for her. Kitty mentioned the color brought out her violet eyes, and considering Kitty's eye for color coordination and fashion, Franke never doubted her. She directed her attention towards the window, listening to Kitty quietly hum an upbeat tune to herself. The orange fireflies flew by the dark campgrounds like twinkling shooting stars slowly drifting in the cosmos. Squirrels chattered, and a conversation from JT and Chops lingered in the warm air, promising each other they would dutifully look over the cabin area.

She returned to her nails, squinting at the small stars Kitty had drawn with a dainty filament. Kitty was an expert with all sorts of makeup, beautifying herself and Franke with mixed rouges for their cheeks or intricate eyeliner designs. Franke gently ran her thumb over the fingernails on her left hand, smiling quietly and offering her right hand to Kitty.

Smiling, Kitty plucked the nail art brush and dabbed it in golden nail polish. Leaning closer, Kitty raised the brush over Franke's nails and hesitated. Despite the perfect, fresh sheen of fuchsia nail polish, Franke's cuticles were slightly misshapen. They were pushed back in an awkward fashion compared to the cuticles on her left hand. Slits were present on her cuticles as if they had been cut open by a nervous hand.

Kitty sighed, gently clutching Franke's palm and ensured her nail polish was untouched. "You're worried."

"Am not," Franke quickly replied, pursing her lips suddenly.

"Franke, I'm not dense like some of the kids at this camp. I know you. I know when you're worried," Kitty replied, flicking a sharpened fingernail at Franke's nose. "Look, that unfashionable, gross, Bobby-looking dentist made us sneeze out our brains, and Coach Oleander has gone berserk. That much can't be denied."

Franke groaned, glancing over her shoulder and watched Dogen scamper past with friendly squirrels. "At least some of us can act happy in a time like this."

Kitty snickered. "Well, I'm having a good time, but I want to make sure you're okay, too. The world ending is too messed up even for a place full of psychic kids."

"Who would've thought Oleander would do this? Teaming up with some weirdo dentist to use our brains to charge up death tanks," Franke said, sighing and closing her eyes. Feeling Kitty lightly grip her hand, Franke grinned to herself. "Do you think things are gonna be okay?"

"Oh, we've should've asked Elka, but she's too busy making out with Nils right now." Kitty rolled her eyes, imagining Nils and Elka acting intimate and stuck out her tongue. Returning her attention to Franke, Kitty brushed her partner's hair behind her ear. "If you want my opinion, I think things are gonna be fine. Raz can handle it. Besides, he has the other normal counselors with him, and Ford decided to be really badass when he flew off with that psitanium backpack. It was pretty fashionable, too. Maybe I should get one."

"Kitty, you've always got fashion on the brain. No wonder Dr. Loboto said your brain wasn't meant for fighting," Franke jeered, and Kitty gasped, rearing back in false shock.

"Franke Athens! You scamp!" she cried, and Franke laughed, bringing the corners of Kitty's lips into her cheeks. "Let me paint the stars on your nails. If the end of the world does happen, we'll be chic."

Letting her giggles die out, Franke nodded and straightened. "As long as you wear matching stars on your nails, everything will be okay!"

Kitty quickly raised her free hand, revealing pink stars on turquoise nails. "Already did!"

They laughed, pointing at each other. Their laughter echoed across the cabin area and rolled towards the night sky. Their joy protected one another, and their positivity was sent to the acrobat who continued risking his life for them. In their quiet cabin surrounded by colorful makeup, despite the threat of destruction, Kitty and Franke found hope in each other.


End file.
